


The Doctor Project: Experiment Two

by Sharanesu



Series: The Doctor Project [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Milking, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor abuses Jack's trust which means he has got to be shown the error of his ways.  He also has a magical encounter with a violet wand.  The Sub and Dom relationship starts to grow and slowly they begin to open up to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Project: Experiment Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> This is the second story of the Doctor Project - it can be read alone or after the first and would basically make sense. All you need to know is that after grievous losses both the Doctor and Jack admit their feelings and start a new adventure within a BDSM relationship.  
> Note: Also Borusa - not sure if its the right spelling - he was the Doctor's teacher seen in the Five Doctors staring Doctor number 5 and the Death zone on Gallifrey.

The Doctor Project: Experiment Two

One week later and Jack had only just managed to get the Doctor to leave the Dungeon. For whatever reason he felt safe there and in all honesty didn’t want to face the rest of the world. Not that he would share that with Jack instead he kept his fears to himself and started to put distance between them. The Tardis still refused to let him in or anyone else for that matter. The link inside the Doctor’s head was silent and he knew she was far too angry at him. She had every right to be, without him she would have no purpose and without her...neither would he. However, he was learning that wasn’t really all that good for him and instead of running away he needed to face his problems...not that he enjoyed doing either. It appeared the Tardis decided that he needed some time to find himself, trouble was he really didn’t know where to start with that prospect. Who the hell was he anyway? He’d lived 900 years had 10 different faces and bodies, 10 different perspectives and that left him feeling a little lost. He knew some of the problem was down to him, he’d always had an over-active imagination; well, that was what his teacher Borusa called it. Maybe in truth, his problem was that he’d never known who he was so that with each regeneration one part or another became dominant, because he couldn’t choose his own identity. By his six regeneration that had caused really huge problems and Number Six had been far from stable. By Seven he was becoming disillusioned by everything and then there was Eight. Such a promising start, the first time he’d started to face his past, then off course the war came along and everything changed. Nine was a man running from ghosts and images of burning. It had taken years for him to gain some control over his nightmares, to rebuild some semblance of a normal life but then there was Rose. Damn, he loved her. Jack had been right about him, he was Submissive and when this force of nature walked into his life she’d changed everything once again. If there was one person who could help him find himself it was Rose and in all honesty she’d saved him. The trouble was he didn’t know how to live without her guiding presence. The cracks had started days after he’d lost her, the nightmares returned and he refused to give his heart to anyone else. That included Martha and Jack. He’d been so inconsiderate of them, even cruel at times but they had seen through his charade and accepted him for who he was behind the mask.

However, now all his masks were gone and everything was laid bare; and he’d never felt more lost. Instead of sorting his mind out or facing his problems he buried them away...again. 

“Take me, please sir. Please!” The Doctor writhed on the bed, ass in the air begging to be touched and taken. He needed Jack inside him, needed to be held down and fucked.

“You’re starting the tally early today, pet,” Jack comments with a grin as he comes out of the bathroom after his morning shower. Lately, the Doctor had been begging to be taken a lot more that Jack expected. They hadn’t bonded yet; Jack had told him if he kept his tally of punishments below five a day for a week he would allow it. So far he was on day two.

“Keep still,” Jack ordered watching the pert behind lift and the legs spread a little wider. He could never resist the sight of that lovely butt. Jack climbed onto the bed throwing his towel aside and sat behind his Submissive. His fingers stroked over the quivering thighs as the Doctor’s desperation showed in every aspect. The tiny hole was wet with fresh lubricant and Jack shuddered with the thought of the Doctor’s fingers preparing himself. It made him a little desperate too. Jack pressed his cock into the wet opening, moving slowly until he was fully encased and breathed deeply to hold back his orgasm. Damn it was so tight in there, Jack thought making a note to stretch his lover a little more. His hands clutched the slim hips and he started to move, slow and deep. This wasn’t what the Doctor wanted; he wanted hard, fast and demanding. He pushed back onto Jack’s cock, and started rock frantically. 

“Please, sir... Please,” he choked and to his surprise Jack froze behind him. 

Jack couldn’t believe his ears. The Doctor was weeping, his body shivering as Jack took him and now he realised that the intensely tight hole had not been properly prepared. Bastard! He looked down confirming his suspicious and saw a touch of blood on his cock and with that his anger exploded. The Doctor had been begging so often to be taken, fucked hard and deep, so like an idiot Jack had missed the signs.

“You’ve been fucking using me for punishment!” Jack bellowed pushing his lover off his cock and onto the bed. The sight of the blood made his stomach turn and his fury rise. “You kept begging to be taken – I thought you wanted it. You’re just using me to punish yourself – wanting me to hurt you...damage you. Well fuck you!” Jack yelled. He could tell it was true by the look of shame on the Doctor’s face knowing he’d been caught out.

“You don’t get to decide what you are punished for! That is my responsibility not yours! Damnit Doc, you betrayed my trust. You used me! I am not a tool for your self-flagellation!”

Jack couldn’t look at his submissive, whose cheeks burned with shame and acknowledgement he’d been caught. Jack couldn’t believe he’d done this, that he’d abused their relationship like that. He was so angry, he knew he’d have to leave or he’d slap his Submissive hard and with damaging force. Jack huffed in frustration turned his back and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Doctor curled onto the bed, tears making wet tracks on his cheeks as he wept. He felt angry and ashamed but also annoyed at Jack. Didn’t he know what he’d done, the terrible things he’d committed and everything he’d not been punished for. Jack didn’t fulfil his role as Dominant in the Doctor’s opinion. He wasn’t slapped because he destroyed the fucking Dalek home world, lost so many people he loved, was responsible for all those who died because he wasn’t good enough, fast enough, or clever enough! No, Jack slapped him because he answered back or didn’t annunciate right. So yes, he made Jack punish him without him knowing, skipped on preparing himself or something else, and then begged for painful, hard, punishing sex. Jack liked fucking him, liked taking what was his then why the hell couldn’t he punish him for his fucking crimes at the same time?

“GET OUT!” The Doctor hollered as the door to the bedroom opened. He’d been expecting Jack but instead it was Martha. She was red faced and angry as she marched into the room and stood by the bed. “Get out,” the Doctor yelled again, covering his nakedness with the sheets.

“Get on the floor,” Martha hissed in a voice that he’d never heard before. It made him pause a moment and look into her dark, almost black eyes. “Kneel on the floor, now!” Whatever he saw in her gaze made him obey. He scrambled off the bed and knelt as Jack directed him in the centre of the floor. “Don’t you dare say a word,” Martha commanded once again, grabbing up bondage equipment as she went. He didn’t fight as she bound his arms behind his back, securing the sleeves to his collar so that he couldn’t pull his arms free. She placed a spreader bar between his knees and pushed him forward onto his shoulders. The floor was cold and hard against his face as he slapped the concrete.

“Jack told me what you did. I am far from pleased with you, Doctor. I am going to give you your punishment understand?”

“Yes...Ma-Madame.” The Doctor gasped with surprise as a tube of lube was pressed to his tender hole and squirted inside. That was then followed by a reasonably sized dildo and he was pulled back into a kneeling position with the dildo end pressed firmly to the floor. Then it started moving. There was a hissing sound of a pressure pump inside as the fucking machine pushed against the floor and into the Doctor’s tender flesh. 

“You wanted to be fucked hard and without care. You wanted to be punished. This is your punishment.”

Martha stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her just as Jack did, she didn’t stop walking until she reached the outer doors of the hub and stepped outside into the warm sunshine. She knew where to find Jack, he’d left after finding some clothing, but she knew he wouldn’t go far. No matter how angry he was with the Doctor, abandoning him was never his intention. No matter what he’d made a commitment to his submissive and he wasn’t about to go back on his word. No matter how hard the Doctor pushed.

Martha found Jack standing watching the water, his face down and resting into clenched fists.

“Jack?” she asked concerned.

“He used me!” Jack hissed between clenched teeth.

“Jack, you of all people should know he has problems. He doesn’t like to admit it but he does manipulate people to get what he wants and it’s usually to do the right thing. At this moment, he knows you want him, that you want to claim him therefore he’s used it as a method to punish himself for whatever pass misdeeds which he perceives he’s not been punished for.”

“I felt like I was raping him,” Jack answered, knowing what Martha has said was true but it hurt nevertheless. The Doctor had a way of getting people to do what he wanted, at times during a mission or when he’s saving the world he does it for all the right reasons. Doesn’t mean it didn’t sting or left Jack feeling used and betrayed.

“The thing is Martha he won’t ever think he’s been punished enough until he’s dead. No matter what he says he’s believes or how far he’s come - deep down he is still waiting for that prophecy. His death is coming and he’s got the notion it is only because he’s done wrong and must be punished. Deep down, he wants to be hurt or killed just because he thinks he deserves it...and I don’t know how to help him. I understand how he feels.”

“Jack...” Martha laid a hand on Jack’s shaking shoulder. “Ianto’s death wasn’t your fault. Your grandson...”

“It was though Martha. It was my fault and at times I want to be punished just like the Doctor. It feels as if I spilled every drop of blood I have it will never be enough to put it right. Yet, at the same I know it was the only option. Ianto walked into that room knowing full well what might happen and he had the courage to accept the consequences. What I did to get rid of those bastards was my last option. It broke my heart to do it but I kept thinking of all those other children and families. I know that stain will be upon me forever but slowly maybe I am learning to forgive myself.” Jack sighed, facing up to this and his actions were more painful that dying. He would prefer getting shot than this.

“You had no choice in that Jack, you were up against a brick wall and no matter what option you chose there would be long lasting consequences. I don’t think the Doctor is thinking like that at the moment. He just sees all the bad things he’s done and decided he needs to atone. My memories of a lot of those events appear very different from his. At times he did all he could to save people, he was willing to sacrifice himself so many times he made me furious at him. Remember the ATMOS crap, he actually teleported himself onto the Sontaran ship and asked them to reconsider. The last thing he wanted was to hurt them but he knew in the end he would have to choose whether to do something or let them kill millions of humans. I think he made the right choice.”

“I swear sometimes that man does my head in,” Jack moaned wiping his eyes and giving Martha a crooked grin. 

“Yeah, me too!” Martha laughed giving Jack a hug. “But Jack, I think in the end it will be worth it. Deep down there is a man who is the most kindest, generous and courageous I have ever known. He’s wonderful, brilliant but he’s like fire. We have both been burnt, Jack but we keep going back for more. I don’t know what that makes us, but I know the Doctor will always try to do the right thing in a crisis and I never want that to change. I’m willing to take the risks just to know him but I guess he is feeling guilty about that too.”

“Yeah, he’s good at pushing people away and making us believe it was our decision to leave. He’s so scared Martha; I see it in his eyes every time I touch him.”

“I think I have a plan Jack, not sure if it will work but I would like to try.”

“Thank you, Martha you are a good friend, to both of us,” Jack hugged her again, holding her tight to his side as he looked back over the water. “So what did you do to him?”

“I stuck him on a fucking machine.” Jack laughed while his heart ached at the same time. He hoped that maybe Martha could get through to the Doctor. Maybe he was too close and his need for his lover clouded his judgement. Jack knew he felt like the Doctor did – hurting, lost and unable to see a happy ending for anything.

*****

The Doctor had moved past sobbing half an hour ago and now he just hiccuped as the dildo thrust in and out of his aching body. His legs were killing him, as were his arms and he struggled not to sit on the moving dildo completely but it was a losing battle. His weight pulled him back onto the hateful machine and it thrust deeper within him. Right now he just wanted it to stop. He really wanted Jack to come back and listen to his pleads for mercy. 

“Hello Doctor,” Martha said as she walked into the room. The Doctor jumped looking up with red eyes and biting his lips with the pain. 

“Help me, please,” he whispered, but before he could say more he saw the large bullwhip in her hand. He moaned and shuddered, his body tensing at the thought.

“Jack and I have decided you are to be punished.” Martha walked around the trembling body and stroked a hand down the Doctor sweat soaked back.

“What shall I choose first,” she flicked the whip out making it crack and watching the Doctor cringe at the sound. “How, about my family? They were imprisoned and abused for a whole year under the Master’s rule. How about that one, how many hits do you deserve for doing that?”

“I-I don’t know...” he moaned shivering. Tears burnt his eyes again but not from his own pain but what he’d done to Martha’s family, to her mother, father and sister. They had suffered terribly because of him.

“Now let me break it down. Did you imprison them...no. Did you hurt them....no. Did you save the whole damn planet and ensured that year never happened to the rest of the world, so that you saved millions of lives! What is the punishment for that, Doc?”

“I didn’t...I should have...”

“Off course, you should have known what he was going to do. You have the sight of prophecy don’t you – you know what everyone will do! Therefore you should have stopped him sooner. Done something! You should have damn well known everything that might happen!”

“I didn’t mean that! I didn’t know what he would do! I should have stopped him! I wanted to...”

“You wanted to save him.”

“Yes, I didn’t want to be alone! I’m so tired...I cannot...” The Doctor trailed off turning his face away from her and not knowing what else he could say.

“Right, next. The ATMOS device, let’s see...UNIT soldiers died and that was your fault. You also saved the planet from suffocating and stopped a Sontaran invasion. You were even willing to sacrifice yourself because you had to ask them to leave, no you begged them to leave but they didn’t so that was your fault! The Titanic was your fault – people died but in the end they saved millions on the ground from nuclear destruction!”

“Please stop,” the Doctor cried not wanting to hear more.

“Then there is Donna.”

“No! Please, please...”

“Donna was one amazing person; she chose to do what she did and knew the consequences. Damn it don’t you dare take her bravery away from her. For one moment, you told me she was the most important woman in the universe. She saved us from the Daleks, from extinction. Should you be punished for her bravery and courage? What you did after saved her life, Doc. Without taking her memories she would not have lived. She’s a strong Dominant even now, I spoke to her Grandfather. Donna Noble is making a life for herself because you made her believe she had self-worth. Even if she doesn’t remember you she believes that wilh all her heart. Should you be punished for saving her life? For giving her a second chance?”

“I don’t know!” the Doctor howled his voice cracking. “I don’t know anymore...Oh Martha, I don’t know...”

Soft hands held his face and the Doctor looked up into Martha’s tearful eyes. “I hate seeing you hurt, Doctor. I hate seeing you suffer and taking the blame for so many things that you had no power over. You couldn’t have anticipated what the Daleks did, what Donna chose to give, or even what the Master wanted. You had no control over their actions. Why do you think you need to be punished because you tried to stop them, because you wanted to save lives? Because other people’s freedom is more important to you than your own life. Should you be punished over their choices as well?”

“I—I...”

“Some consequences we have to learn to live with and over time we might forgive ourselves. I forgive you Doctor. For my family and everything else. I dread to think what would have happened if you weren’t there and I am so pleased that you were.”  
“Martha, I feel like Davros was right...I’m the destroyer of worlds. I got so bloody cocky that I thought I could do anything. But the only thing I seem to do is hurt everyone I care about. All I do is bring death!”

“Thank you Doctor, for opening up to me. I know it’s hard to trust at the moment,” she kissed his forehead knowing that the words were difficult and it cost him a lot to say them. “As far as I am concerned the only thing you need punishment for is the cocky part.”

The Doctor laughed and hiccuped again through his tears. Martha stroked his face clean and then gently removed the dildo. She moved back around to his front, standing still and spoke again.

“Submissive, why are you to be punished?” She asked watching the Doctor’s eyes widened as he understood what she was asking.

“Because I....I got cocky. I thought I could control the universe. I thought I could interfere with time and I broke the rules, Madam.”

“You will receive five strikes as punishment. Then this matter is closed. You will seek no other punishment for these actions, do you understand?”

“Yes...madam, I will seek no other punishment,” he sobbed the last part and let his eyes drop to the floor. Martha hated to do this and she knew it would hurt, but like the Doctor and Jack she had run out of options. If she punished him she prayed he’d at least be able to move on and slowly accept forgiveness from those around him, hopefully then he can forgive himself. She took a deep breath and let the whip go. The sound made her feel ill and when it impacted on the Doctor’s back she didn’t know if she had yelped or he did.

“One, madam!” he cried his voice stronger this time. By the time she got to five she was a nervous wreck but the Doctor knelt up straight backed and looked up at her when she walked around to face him. The slashes had blistered and sliced his skin in places and she could see the pain in his face...but also another emotion...

“Thank you for my punishment, Martha...I don’t know if I can forgive myself yet, but I understood what you were both trying to tell me. I am sorry I didn’t listen.” 

“Oh Doc!” she cried and embraced the Doctor tightly, crying on his shoulder as she held him. The Doctor was embarrassed and rather ashamed of his actions. He’d hurt Jack and Martha with his insensitivity and stupidity, especially the former. Maybe the Tardis was right to lock him out. He was far from ready to face the rest of the universe any time soon. His head was a mess and he couldn’t deny it anymore. Yet, he’d been shamed and afraid to ask for help, to appear weak and needful. Maybe his next step was to accept he needed help and take what was offered.

“I love you, you stupid man!” Martha cried and slapped him lightly around the head as she finally got to her feet. She turned to unbind him but another voice stopped her.

“I’ll see to that,” Jack told Martha from the doorway having watched everything that had happened on the monitor upstairs. “You go and spend time with Mickey.” Martha gave the Doctor one last hug before quickly kissing Jack and left shutting the door behind her. 

“I’m sorry for using you, sir,” the Doctor admitted as Jack watched him for a silent moment.

“I overreacted too,” Jack replied, moving to unbind him and rub the sore muscles. “Come let’s get a bath first and see to your aches and pains.”

The Doctor was a little relieved by Jack’s suggestion not wanting to talk feelings at this moment. Jack gently released his bonds and then helped him up leading him into the bathroom. He sat the Doctor on the toilet seat as he ran a hot bath and then collected some supplies. Finally the bath was full and to the Doctor’s surprise Jack climbed in with him. He settled the Doctor into the warm water and took him gently into his arms, guiding him back to rest against his chest.

“I love you,” Jack whispered as he stroked the warm, but sore skin. His touch was gentle, massaging the Doctor’s aching arms as he offered comfort. “I didn’t act like a Dominant, I should have made you talk to me but I let the anger blind to me.”

“It’s my fault...Sir.”

“Jack...use my name right now, please.”

“Jack,” the Doctor replied rolling the name in his mouth and making Jack smile. “Martha was right, I wanted to be punished. I just...What Davros said...I believed it was true and at this moment I really don’t know what to think. He called me the Destroyer of Worlds and I guess when I look back at what I’ve done, I can only see everything I’ve destroyed. All the lives lost and dreams shattered...I feel...no, I know it’s my fault. I wanted to be punished.”

“I know pet,” Jack kissed him gently stroking the strong chest and thinking over what the Doctor had said. “There are things in my past I feel that way about, but being punished isn’t going to change anything. At the time many choices were the only way out, I had no second option and neither did you.”

“We’re both broken,” the Doctor laughed with tears running down his face.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed and pulled his lover close. “But there is a big difference now Doc, we have each and we don’t have to face it alone. I want to help you. I want to ease your pain.”

“You do Jack...” the Doctor admitted. “I made the wrong decision. I was going to talk to you about how I felt...but then I chickened out. Typical man, Donna would have said.”

Jack laughed stroking back the wet hair and holding him tight in such a way to comfort him. The Doctor loved Jack’s strong arms round him, holding him back, holding him securely – he was safe in Jack’s arms. Nothing could hurt him – no action or deed. 

“I don’t think I want to die anymore...I just don’t see much more than a dark tunnel ahead of me and there’s nothing to guide me.”

“Let me be your everlasting light. Your sun where there is none. I’m a shepherd for you and I’ll guide you though... *Song Everlasting Light – The Black Keys*” Jack sang making the Doctor laugh and snuggles into his arms.

“Jack, is that a song lyric?” 

“Yes, sorry. I do know what you mean though Doc, I really do. I am here for the duration okay, I might get angry or walk out once in a while but I’m coming back. You can trust me; I won’t let you get lost.”

“I know...” the Doctor sighed, turning in Jack’s arms so he could lay his head on his chest, letting those strong arms hold him and keep him firmly attached to the present. “Sing that song to me?”

“That is number three, my beloved pet.” Jack countered and the Doctor stared at him in disbelief, but then smiled as he realised that Jack forgave him and what Martha had said was true. He’d been punished enough and wouldn’t be again. 

“What about my...”

“Shhh...I’m thinking of a song. Anyhow you promised no more than five infractions a day for the next week.”

“I did, my sir Jack.” 

****

At times the Doctor looked so young when he was asleep with his eyes closed and face relaxed he seemed ageless. When the nightmares came along he’d looked old. Lately he’d been looking a lot younger in his sleep. The nightmares came less and he actually managed to rest. Jack smiled looking over the naked figure on the bed. His hair was a complete mess, his body warm and the healing whip marks across his back look less obvious. Time Lord’s healed quickly much like immortals Jack noted grimly. Soon all the marks will be gone and the Doctor will forget why they were there. Jack just hopes he doesn’t back track. It’s a difficult road they have chosen but he is determined with walk along side him.

“Wake up,” Jack purred into a twitching ear and gave it a comforting lick. “Pet, come on you are never this sleepy.” Jack moved his lips down to the Doctor’s neck licking and kissing as he went. He heard a slight muffle and realised the Doctor was only play acting. He gave no indication he knew, working down the firm back to the pert behind. Then he bit down...hard.

“OW! What was that for?” 

“Teasing, pet,” Jack laughed as he pulled the Doctor into his arms and kissed his sleepy mouth. His hands rubbed the sore patch making his Submissive squirm in his embrace. One hand pulled the Doctor closer while the other made quick work of Jack’s jeans. He had wanted to wait but couldn’t since that mouth was too sweet a temptation.

“Ride me,” Jack commanded between kisses moving his lover to straddle his hips. The Doctor moaned, lifted his hips so that Jack could find his wet hole. Since the last time Martha whipped him there hadn’t been repeat of the Doctor using sex as punishment. He ensured he was well lubricated and ready when Jack wanted to use him. He still asked to be taken but now Jack made him explain his reasons beforehand (most answers turned out to be: “Because I’m horny...”) The Doctor found it terribly embarrassing but Jack loved the fifthly words that left his mouth. Most times it was purely – “I want to be fucked – Hard.” Other times the Doctor wanted sex for other reasons...”Because I want you...” The word love hadn’t come up yet, but want and love were beginning to sound a lot alike. 

Jack moaned as he slipped into the tight orifice and the muscles clenched around him. Jack had always liked sex and had enjoyed casual intercourse with a lot of people. What he was feeling at this moment was unique...Like what he’d felt for Ianto and that made a big difference. 

“Don’t you come,” Jack hissed between kisses, thrusting his hips high and pounding against the Doctor’s prostate. The dark eyes widened and the Doctor bit his lip once again holding back the pleas. Jack loved watching him come, loved watching the build up to orgasm but the Doctor didn’t have much control. Over the last couple of days he had two infractions just for that. Jack’s hands tightened on the slim hips and he thrust up hard, watching the Doctor pant and moan. He was so close, that lovely cock bobbing before him. 

“Don’t come,” Jack repeated watching his lover’s hands clench on his chest as he fought to hold back. Jack groaned feeling his balls tighten and the tight channel squeezed him hard. It became all too much and with a cry he came filling the Doctor’s body with burning come. 

“Please,” his Submissive begged writhing on Jack’s lap, his hands clenching and releasing desperately. Jack liked watching his bobbing cock and so forbid him to touch it, especially when he was taken hard. Only Jack was allowed to touch that lovely penis.

“Don’t come.” Jack stroked down the Doctors spine down to his softening cock that slipped out the wet passage. His fingers replaced it pushing deep and hard, making the Doctor moan. 

“Please!” 

“NO! Hold it!” The Doctor panted, his head resting on Jack’s chest as he tried to hold back. It hurt and his whole body was singing with the desire to let go. 

“Hold it,” Jack whispered and the Doctor finally nodded managing to force back his orgasm. His hands uncurling and started once again to caress his lover.

“Good pet, I promise you will like what I have in store for you later.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack’s fingers left the clenching hole and found the anal hook the Doctor appeared to enjoy. He slid it in then gently pulled it up listening to the high pitched moan as he did. 

“I thought we might spend some time up stairs today,” Jack suggested watching the Doctor blanch. They had been down here for nearly a week and would have to face the outside world soon. The Doctor would have rather just stayed here forever and when the Tardis let him he in he could hide there instead. “Don’t pull that face with me,” Jack tells him lightly as he notices the down turned mouth. 

“I don’t do domestic...” the Doctor grumbles but he forgets himself and then sighs. “Oh, bugger...One sir.” 

“Go and shower, don’t touch your cock or remove the hook,” Jack orders grinning as the submissive gingerly slid off the bed and tried to walk bow legged to avoid his enlarged cock. Jack isn’t big on restraint, he likes to watch his partner fall apart but the Doctor needs to learn the control at the moment. He needs Jack to hold tightly to reigns for a while.

Breakfast was waiting when the Doctor finished his shower and morning absolutions. He followed routine and knelt beside Jack’s chair and waiting to be fed. He’s not as thin as he was a week ago and he’s a little worried his stomach will explode sometime soon. Jack catches the concerned look, watching as the Doctor pinches the skin around his waist looking rather distressed. There isn’t any extra flesh Jack decides but it appears the Doctor doesn’t agree. Jack keeps his own council at the moment; the Doctor has so far behaved and eaten what he’s been given. If anything comes up he’ll ask Martha about it.

The reason Jack wanted to go up stairs was Martha. The young Doctor had done so much for him recently and was trying to run Torchwood with only the help of her Submissive Mickey. It was beginning to feel a little unfair. He went to her a lot to talk about the Doctor, their feelings and how to come to terms with the aftermath of what basically turned out to be a very devastating bout of depression. That depression had left the Doctor broken, alone and on the edge of life. He’d given up fighting,   
hoping...loving. Slowly however, the amazing Time lord was coming alive bit by bit before their eyes and it was a miracle to see. For Jack, the Doctor’s need for help had in a roundabout way saved him too. Lost in grief for Ianto, he had given up on living but his friend’s suffering had made him fight again. He hoped he can continue to share that fight with the Doctor for the rest of their lives.

“I don’t want to go,” the Doctor mumbles as Jack starts sorting out clothing when breakfast is finished. He should ask to speak first but sometimes he forgets. Jack is just glad he’s finally talking and opening up to him to correct him too much. The Doctor has shown that keeping all his problems internal wasn’t beneficial to his health or wellbeing.

“If I make you feel safe, will you then?” Jack asked, watching the Doctor blink in confusion. “You feel safe in this room don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You also feel safe in bondage.” The Doctor nods. “I know you won’t like to walk around upstairs in front of Martha and Mickey in bondage so I’ve found something you might like.” The Doctor’s mouth dropped in surprise as Jack held up what appeared to be a corset. 

“Not a woman...Ja-Sir!” 

“This isn’t a full corset, it’s called a clincher. It is to fit around the waist.” The corset wasn’t like what the Doctor had seen in the past, this one was made of leather and had very solid boning which appeared to be metal. “Now come here.” Jack had his submissive stand still with arms stretched out as he wrapped the leather corset around his waist. The laces took a while but soon it became very tight but still Jack kept working. The Doctor gasped with surprise and arousal as Jack pulled the last cord and stepped back. It stretched from the middle of his chest down to the flare of his hips. The leather had little give and the cords had been pulled very tight. He breathed deeply noticing the tight pinch. Almost like being in bondage – okay, so Jack had a point. The Doctor remained still as Jack made sure everything was secured and then hooked the ring of the butt hook onto the back of the corset, smiling when the Doctor unwillingly gasped. The metal was cold against his skin, curving between his buttocks down to the large metal ball inside him. Jack liked making it a little uncomfortable for him just so he had to walk with his ass sticking out. Jack gave him a slap on the behind making him jump again. 

“Okay! Clothing.”

“I don’t know where Martha put my suit, sir,” the Doctor interrupting watching Jack gather together a loose pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“I don’t think we’ve got as far as a suit, pet,” Jack purred helping him step into the jean legs since the corset made bending very difficult.

“Oh...” Jack had to admit that his Submissive had the most wonderful blush and he really enjoyed seeing it. He also wasn’t so thrilled about his Sub wearing clothing just yet. He liked looking at the lean body, watching him move or just breathe. There was something incredibly erotic to him about the Doctor’s naked skin. He’d been mapping it for days and knew he’d never grow tired of touching him. Every hair fascinated him along with every freckle - the touch, the feel – everything made him hard. 

“Oh damn, pet. I want your mouth,” Jack groaned watching the Doctor blush even more. Sucking cock was becoming the Doctor’s favourite lessons. Jack had been right about his oral fixation and to have the heavy length inside his mouth fucking his throat had been enough to make him come untouched. He liked the smell of Jack, the heavy scent around his pubic hairs and the feel of the pulsing lifeblood under his tongue. It was a little difficult but the Doctor slid to his knees and unzipped Jack’s jeans. He stroked the hard length lovingly kissing the end before licking around the tip. 

“Take it in deep, Pet. I want your throat,” Jack ordered, shuddering as his Sub did just that. The wonderful mouth opened wide and Jack moved deeper. His length filled the mouth, pushing out his cheeks before touching the back of the throat. The best thing about being a Time Lord was the ability to bypass certain functions so that Jack could lodge his thick cock down the Doctor’s throat without making him gag. He twined his fingers into the fine hair, holding tight as the Doctor swallowed around his length, his tongue lapping as best it could.

“Oh, pet,” Jack moaned shifting his hips and starting a quick, rough thrusting. The mouth opened wider for him, letting him in without resistance, and then his Sub started to hum. Jack would never say this, but with his new Submissive he was reaching orgasm so very fast leaving him without resistance. In time he hoped to draw it out a bit but Time Lord Blowjobs had him weak at the knees in seconds. A couple of minutes later his cock pulsed and filled the Doctor’s mouth. As Jack had trained him he swallowed all that he was given and then gently licked the softening cock clean. Finally he kissed the tip and zipped up Jack’s jeans making him presentable once again.

“You mouth is amazing pet. You have learned so well.” Jack was surprised how efficiently praise worked on the Doctor. He’d always been a bit of a big head, but truthfully there was very little the Doctor didn’t know. Yet, praise made him smile brightly and his eyes flashed with pleasure at his Dominant. Jack stroked the Doctor’s cheek wiping away a stray drop and letting his Sub lick his fingers clean. His cock throbbed as he slid his fingers into the open mouth, pushing them deep and then withdrew them suddenly. 

“You’re distracting me!” The Doctor smiled knowing he’d been caught out but Jack was glad to see that the fear of leaving this room had lessened a little. He had no intention of leaving his Sub alone for a second, but slowly he needed to rebuild his social engagements. One day the Doctor will have to make decisions again, he will have to make the difficult choices but Jack knew he wasn’t there yet.

To the Doctor’s surprise on the way up to the working levels of the Hub Jack didn’t make him walk two steps behind. Instead, he held his hand and they walked side by side. The Doctor appreciated that Jack didn’t make him feel inferior and his fear of humiliation was unreasonable. He actually cared, the Doctor thought as they walked along. He cared about how I feel! It felt like an eternity since someone had showed that amount of consideration and it left him feeling lighter for the first time in centuries.

Martha and Mickey were waiting for them in the central computer room. Jack and Martha had decided to ask the Doctor to look over the rift modulator and check everything was working okay. Nothing serious or death-defying only simple tasks that he could easily fulfil without taxing that massive brain.

“Hey boss!” Mickey called upon seeing the Doctor and hugged him immediately. The Doctor grinned returning the hug before they both froze and turned to see their Dom’s not looking very pleased. 

“Mickey, we talked about this,” Martha said sternly, but her eyes were smiling and she was fighting to keep a grin of her face. Her husband loved so freely and that was something she adored about him. His emotions and joy were so real, so passionate that he would always react this way. Even when greeting another Dominant collared Submissive. 

“Sorry, Madam,” he replied, dropping his eyes but elbowing the Doctor who laughed back.

“Just this once,” she said smiling too and coming over to hug the Doctor. To her surprise the hug was returned with a lot more force than the one’s he usually gave. Usually he’d hug you like you were a breakable stick which would snap at any moment, or gave the impression that hugging was for lower species like humans. This hug was different, it was firm, hard and Martha knew it was well meant.

“So glad Jack let you out,” she continued, holding back her emotions when the Doctor let her go. “The Rift Manipulator just isn’t giving the right readings and I cannot tell if it’s a program error or real rift activity.” Jack stood back as Martha pulled the Doctor across the room before a large bank of computers and machinery, letting his Submissive do his job and hopefully feel useful. He noticed Mickey was watching him closely and nodded towards the kitchen so they could speak privately.

“You doing okay?” Mickey asked when he turned on the kettle after following Jack into the kitchen. Jack busied himself getting tea and coffee out for the four of them before answering.

“Getting there, Mickey. Some days are better than others.”

“Martha cried that whole day after she punished him,” Mickey informs him and he can tell how worried her husband is.

“Yeah, kinda had one of those days too,” Jack agrees. “She did a great job, Mickey. She worked so well with him and maybe got him to realise that everything wasn’t his fault. That sometimes events are beyond his control and he can only work with what he’s got.”

“You learning that too?” Jack laughs and slaps Mickey on the back, noting the young man’s good perception.

“Yeah, slowly. We’re doing okay. Actually he’s asked me to bond with him. It’s a Time Lord thing; it means I would have access to his mind.”

“Not sure I would like that,” Mickey tells him truthfully. The thought of another person walking through his head terrified him. 

“We collar our Submissives; bonding is how they do it. I want to claim him Mickey, in every way. I want him to know he’s mine – not just in body but everything else too. I just...the Master bonded with him once, but he hurt and betrayed him...” Jack trailed off his eyes wandering over to the doorway where he could just see the Doctor talking with Martha. He knew he wanted the bond, wanted access to his lover’s mind and everything that went with it, but what would happen if he fucked it up. If he hurt the Doctor, could the other man live with that or would it completely destroy him.

“You know I think I’d let Martha into my mind,” Mickey ponders as he pours hot water into the cups while being aware of where Jack’s attention lies – his eyes always return to the Doctor. “I know that no matter what she loves me and I trust her completely. You’re just like her, Jack and I know that you will never hurt him like that. I trust you like I trust her.”

Jack rests his hand on Mickey’s shoulder touched by his words and devotion. He doesn’t know what to say because he knows he’s not as faithful as Martha. Not as strong. 

“I know that’s not true, Mickey, but thanks. I won’t be able to say no to him. You know I think sometimes you Submissive’s get the better deal.”

Mickey laughs and winks at Jack, “Hell yeah!” Jack picks up the tray of three teas and one very disgusting looking coffee and carries it back into the office. “Oh Jack, I would love to see the corset,” Mickey whispers to Jack a little too loudly and the Doctor blushes brightly.

****

The Doctor had been surprised with how well that afternoon had gone. He and Martha had talked while he worked on recalibrating the new Rift Manipulator. Even Jack had appeared relaxed. Off course, he was mortified that Mickey knew about the corset but in the end had agreed to show them. He’d blushed brightly and Martha had been so jealous with his slim waist and hourglass shape. Jack had beamed proudly at him as he took their compliments and stroked his face with such tenderness that it surprised him. He knew Jack had feelings for him, but that touch seemed to say so much more than words. 

“You behaved well,” Jack told him as they walked away from the Hub and down into Dungeon. “Did the corset help?”

“Yes, sir,” the Doctor replied still a little embarrassed but the tight, secure feeling the corset provided him did make him feel protected. He felt as he did in Jack’s company, in his arms and when he was bound. In bondage he had no concerns, no worries – Jack took responsibility for everything even his movement. It was a feeling of release for him – it allowed him to let go without fear or repercussions. 

To the Doctor’s surprise they didn’t head towards their room, but into another dungeon area where the sling was set up. He was still a little apprehensive about what Jack would do but found he trusted him enough not to ask. Before the sling, Jack pulled him into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

“I want you to come,” he whispered, kissing his submissive again. He wrapped both arms tightly around him, trapping his arms and ensuring he felt trapped against Jack’s body.

“I-Sir...” the Doctor panted suddenly aroused by the command and his position. He could feel Jack’s wonderful strength, the strong arms, the solid body and the hard length digging into his stomach. The Doctor had been holding back his orgasm all day and thought the urge to come had passed, but as soon as Jack mentioned it his body cried out for release. His cock throbbed against Jack’s body and his fingers itched to touch it. “Can I...may I touch?”

“No, I want you to come now.”

“Jack!” The orgasm hit with surprising force making the Doctor squeeze his eyes shut and force his legs to lock to keep standing. His cock pulsated inside his jeans filling them with wet hot come. He moaned and vibrated in Jack’s arms as his Dominant crushed them together. Jack felt the Doctor orgasm against him, feeling the cock pulse along with the spreading wet heat. The Doctor’s face was flushed with desire and he smiled shyly.

“That’s why I wanted you to hold it. You come with my permission. That cock is mine; it comes when I want it. Now, I think I’m going to play with what is mine.”

The Doctor moaned with pleasure as Jack’s possessiveness washed through him. Already his cock jerked coming back to life with desire at the thought of belonging only to Jack. His Dom quickly worked on undressing him, throwing aside the damp clothing and pulling him in close again.

“Mine,” he whispered, his hands stroking over the Doctor’s flank while the other cupped his cock.

“Yours sir.” Soon the Corset was also removed and Jack helped his Sub climb into the sling where he was secured. This time, his arms were crossed before him and bound to opposite sides of the sling, preventing him from moving. His legs were spread and once again strapped in place. Jack stroked a hand over his Sub’s skin, moving up to his face and then pressed his fingers into his mouth.

“I want your mouth tonight,” Jack told him, watching as that wonderful tongue slid over and around his fingers. 

“Open.” The Doctor did giving a little moan of surprise when a ring gag was positioned between his teeth. It was large but padded with leather so he had something to bit into. Jack removed the strapping from around the back of his head and then kissed him. His Sub’s mouth couldn’t close and Jack had complete access. He stood straight, letting the Doctor’s head drop back and worked on his clothing. Jack’s jeans were torn apart and the heavy cock bobbed before him, dripping come and wanting to be sucked dry. 

The Doctor could do nothing as he was bound and secured into the sling, his mouth forced wide open by the gag and then Jack pushed forward filling his throat. He moaned his mouth watering as the thick cock slid over his tongue, and he did the best he could to lick and suck. Jack’s scent filled his nostrils and the heavy balls pressed against his face. He arched as Jack shoved forward, burying his cock deep and came filling his mouth. It was difficult to swallow but he caught as much as he could, the rest covered his face with spit and come as Jack withdrew.

Jack’s fingers filled his mouth, feeding him the mixture and he licked his Dom’s fingers clean. “Good pet,” Jack praised making his Submissive moan as his cock throbbed with desire. Now it was time for the next part Jack decided. He’d used this device before but it was a much more advanced version from the 51st century but unfortunately Jack had to use what he had. The Tens unit was connected to what the box called a violet wand and when activated could have a range of effects from a very slight tingling sensation to strong involuntary muscle contractions. Jack moved between the Doctor’s legs, testing the tight opening with his finger first to check if there was enough lube. His Sub moaned loudly and trembled as Jack caressed him, moving his finger in and out as the Doctor’s cock once again hardened. Once fully erect, he removed his digit and pressed the head of the wand against the clenching muscle. He pushed it in gently, until it was fully inserted and then pressed the switch. 

“Don’t come,” he ordered, setting the wand at a very low strength for now, but even then it made the Doctor’s whole body arch and writhe in response. Jack was getting hard again and he wanted to come before he moved onto his next step. He strapped the wand into place making sure it couldn’t be pushed out as the Doctor wriggled and quickly moved back to his head. He stopped to appreciate the look of shock on the Doctor’s face, watching the wide eyes and the loving the little grunts.

“Remember don’t come.” Jack pushed forward again, his cock fitting into the tight throat and he cried out with bliss. 

The Doctor’s body jerked and writhed but with each movement his throat tightened and squeezed Jack’s cock almost to the point of pain. Jack thrust quick and fast, wanting his passion to be over quickly so he could spend time on his Sub instead. Jack found the Doctor’s body pleasing in every way. The tight ass, the lovely throat and tongue, but what he found most pleasurable was watching. Watching as the Doctor writhed, moaned, pleaded and tried to hold back his passion. The Doctor was an instrument that Jack was determined to play and create a symphony. The Doctor’s cries pushed him over the edge and he came again, spilling against the frantic tongue and had to hold still a moment, as his orgasm had made his limbs weak enough to fall. He stepped back, staring at his Sub. The come covering his face, even wetting his hair, his body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat as it arched and twisted. But oh, the lovely sounds he made went straight to Jack’s cock.

Jack wished he could record this but knew his memory would never fade concerning special moment. His beautiful Sub was all his and under his command. He gently removed the gag, cleaned up the Doctor’s face with a towel and replaced the sling behind his neck to prevent strain. 

“Mas-My Lord, Sir! Please, Jack...Sir!” his Sub mumbled and cried as the gag was removed.

“Shhh my love, remember only come when I say.” He kissed the gasping mouth before moving back down between the Doctor’s legs. Jack ran his hands over the trembling thighs feeling his Sub shudder and thrust. Slowly he turned the tens unit a little higher and was rewarded by loud cry as the Doctor’s cock jerked and liquid ejaculation ran from the tip.

“What does it feel like, pet?” Jack asked moving the wand inside him and pressing it against the tender walls. The current was centred in different areas and each time Jack purposely stimulated his prostate more liquid was released.

“I need, please sir!” The Doctor begged panting and writhing as his muscles started to contract involuntarily as Jack increased the intensity another notch. “I can’t...Please...”

“What will you give me to come,” Jack requested watching the Doctor’s eyes widen in confusion a moment before they closed and he was lost in a world of sensation.

“Anything! Please, sir anything!”

“Submit to me, obey me in all things. Even when you don’t want too.”

“I can’t...Oh sir, Please it hurts!” 

“That is number three today pet; you promised me no more than five for another day.”

The Doctor wanted to cry or shout, scream or bellow – he wasn’t quite sure which as Jack increased the intensity of the wand. By that time he was willing to give him everything.

“Will you give me a marriage contact?”

“YES!” the Doctor screamed, unable to think anymore as his mind was taken over by pure desperation. A Marriage contract was a little different to a slave one. The Dominant still had complete rights over his Submissive’s body but they had more social and working rights. They could work and have a normal social life without the restrictions of the slavery contract. While Jack agreed fully to bond with the Doctor he wanted a commitment back. He’d seen Martha and Mickey, seen how their lives combined and flowed together. Was he wrong to want something like that too? He loved his pet, loved him completely even though those words had not be mentioned, he knew the feeling was returned.

“Come for me, my beautiful pet,” Jack ordered, his cock throbbing in sympathy as his Submissive came...and came...and came. The Doctor’s body almost appeared to break as he arched, screamed and pulled every limb until suddenly he cried out his bliss and collapsed back into a wet pool of come.

“Sir,” he breathed and Jack knew he wanted to use his name. Jack only allowed it at night while they were rest and he encouraged the Doctor to speak more openly to him. They had a lot of personal issues and problems to talk about but slowly his submissive Time Lord had begun to open up to him and he treasured every secret revealed.

“You can come as much as you want, Doc.” Jack told the trembling man who looked at him a little concerned not sure what he meant. Then Jack removed the wand inside him and pressed the tip hard into his perineum. He yelped with surprise as the stimulation burned through his prostate gland making his cock jerk as more fluid was released. It ached a little coming so shortly after his last orgasm, but Jack had no intention of stopping there. He put the wand aside for a moment and pushed his fingers into the open hole. He’d been stretched beforehand making it easier for Jack to get three fingers in and reach for the lump of his gland. He rubbed watching as the muscles of the Doctor’s legs jerked as he involuntary became a little harder and a drop of semen ran down the hardening cock. He licked it up tasting the salty taste on his tongue and finding that it did taste a little different to human....more sweet and sour. He licked again listening to the Doctor moan as the sensitive skin was stimulated and grinned.

He picked up the wand and gently pushed it inside his Sub watching the muscles clench around it and started to increase the intensity.

“Please, oh, please Sir,” the Doctor pleaded, his eyes closed and his head rolling from side to side as the sensations increased. His cock and ass burned with the overload, and his body twitched as more semen leaked out from his slit. Finally, Jack made sure the wand was strapped inside and took the hard cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, enjoying the different textures and tastes as the Doctor writhed. He took the penis deeper into his throat, swallowing and then was gifted with another rush as the Doctor came for the second time. He licked the swollen flesh clean and then stood back. The Doctor’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. His body was covered with sheen of sweat as it jerked, shifted and arched trying to escape the continued stimulation of the wand. Words slipped from his mouth but Jack knew he had no control over them. His Submissive was losing himself, going deeper into a state of bliss as more ejaculate was released. He didn’t want to move, just watch as the beautiful body fought to control the contractions and the sensations he was receiving.

“Pet, listen to me. Let go. Don’t fight – just let go.” To Jack’s surprise the Doctor did just that. He cried out as his cock came with a short sharp orgasm and he collapsed back into the sling. No longer fighting but moving with the sensations, undulating his hips, panting and gasping. Perfect, Jack thought. Oh he’s perfect. Resistance when he wanted it and then completes surrender as soon as he ordered. This was better than orgasm on demand. Jack stroked a trembling leg, watching the flagging cock dribble out more semen which he collected with a finger and licked clean. His hands moved up his chest feeling the beat of twin hearts beneath his fingers. Quick breaths and heaving sighs as the Doctor’s body reacted to the stimulation. Jack had never witnessed anyone look like this during milking. It appeared to be a difference in race that meant the action of the tens unit creating involuntary contraction of the muscles around the prostate caused him very pleasurable arousal. Humans could do this without arousal or orgasm but it was sending the Doctor’s body into overdrive. That lovely cock was becoming hard again as his excitement built and built.

“You remember when I told you everything you are is mine?” Jack asked stroking the Doctor’s wet hair back from his face. He was trembling all over, lost in waves of pleasure. 

“Yes, my Lord...” he whispered, licking his swollen lips from biting. Jack couldn’t resist kissing them, pushing his tongue into the desperate mouth and sucking on the writhing tongue. The Doctor whined as he broke contact and he smiled down at him.

“I am going to pierce your nipples, I doubt you will feel it,” Jack added as the Doctor’s cock jerked painfully and he orgasmed again. However, there only one drop of semen since Jack had milked him dry. Jack had had experience with piercing before and knew how to do it without causing harm or damage. He sterilised both brown nipples and gently punctured each one with a specialised device. The Doctor only moaned as Jack threaded each nipple and attached the golden rings. They were beautiful against his pale skin, glinting and accentuating his nipples perfectly. Off course they would need to heal, but Jack couldn’t wait until he could play with them. He’d used nipple clamps before and the Doctor’s response had been intense.

He cleaned up his Submissive smiling when he noticed the Doctor had already passed out a moment. He unstrapped his body and gently removed the violet wand. The little hole was red and abused but Jack couldn’t help but kiss and lick. 

“Sir...” his Submissive breathed a little shakily. His voice was rough from holding back screams of pleasure and only allowing moans to escape. Jack had also noticed his restrain but didn’t mention it yet, one day he decided he’d get the Doctor to scream for him and not to hold back those sounds, but they were taking his one step at a time. Even if Jack got a little impatient, he’d be perfectly happy for the Doctor to scream the whole place down if he wanted to.

“You’ve been so good pet,” Jack told him, helping the Doctor rise from the sling on shaking, weak legs. In the end Jack wrapped his arms around him and with his immortal strength lifted the lithe body into his arms. The Doctor had enough colour to blush brightly as his Dom carried him out of the dungeon and into the bedroom. He positioned the Doctor on the bed, on his back with legs spread.

“Because you’ve been so good, I will let you choose. I will take you, but will it be that lovely aching hole or that tight throat?” Jack smiled as the Doctor’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t speak. “I want to take you like this, on your back.” 

“Fuck me, sir,” the Doctor answered almost immediately, his legs opening further. Jack kissed him quickly while slicking up his cock with some extra lube and pressing against the stretched opening. He lifted the Doctor hips, pulling them onto his lap and pushed inside. The Doctor cried out both with pain and desire as Jack filled the sore clenching passage. 

“Your muscles are still clenching,” Jack noted, gritting his teeth has he found it hard hold back his own desire – no, make that impossible. He pulled the Doctor’s hips closer, letting the long legs stick out around him while he shoved Sub’s shoulders into the bed. He rose up a little on his knees, one hand reaching for the headboard to give him a bit more traction. He thrust hard into the resisting hole, crying out as the channel tightened around him. 

“Grab the headboard,” Jack ordered, watching as the Doctor did just that and moaned when Jack thrust again. He could see his face like this; see the emotions flit over it with every movement. His pace started slowly loving how the Doctor jerked with each deep shove and his mouth opening to form a little `o’ between gasping breaths. The cock was reacting, hardening a little and the Doctor moaned in sensitised pain. 

“I want you to come again when I tell you,” Jack told him watching the eyes widen and his Submissive couldn’t stop the shake of his head. Jack only smiled, picking up his rhythm and pounding into the welcoming heat. He moved his hands so both now dug into the Doctor’s hips, pulling him close and then holding him still as Jack thrust in to the root. His balls slapped against the clenched cheeks and his rhythm increased with his passion.

“Now!” Jack ordered, and received back a loud scream as the Doctor’s length spasmed but there was only a smear of semen. He cried and panted as Jack kept fucking him, holding back because he wanted to watch more than anything. To watch the Doctor fall apart on his cock, screaming with the sensation, crying out, pleaded and begging him to stop...while at the same time wanting more. Finally Jack could hold back no longer, he came with shout and filled the tight hole with his ejaculate, feeling it fill his lover. The Doctor thrashed below him, moaning as he felt Jack’s wet heat spray inside, the hard cock throbbing within and then it was withdrawn leaving behind wet slickness that slid from his body onto his thighs. He cried out as Jack pushed a couple of fingers back inside him, fucking him on the remains of the semen.

“Tell me, my pet who you belong to? Whose hole is this, whose come is filling you and spilling down those lovely legs?”

“You! You!” the Doctor cried wanting to close his legs with the pain but at the same time not desiring Jack to remove his fingers.  
“Does it hurt? Or do you want more?”

“Oh my....” Jack didn’t wait for the answer instead he picked up the violet wand and gently pushed it back inside. He heard the Doctor’s sob but didn’t wait, instead he tighten the straps around his legs and turned it onto the lowest setting.

“Stay like that, wet and used. Leave your legs open or drop them to the side. I see those thighs touch; I shall whip them until they don’t.” The Doctor’s eyes were almost black, dark with desire, lust and passion. He only nodded as Jack stroked down his thighs, pushing his legs open that little bit more before kissing the smooth skin under his cock. He stood watching the figure on the bed and felt his cock twitch at the sight. He wanted to taste him again, wanted to push his dick into the tight hole or down his throat. Instead, he glazed at the art he’d created and then showered to be ready for the next round. 

Later, dinner arrived but Jack didn’t let his Submissive move. Instead he lay beside him, watching him thrust into the air while feeding him sticky fruits and licking the juice from his red lips. Jack wasn’t hungry for food, instead he took the Doctor’s cock into his mouth, tasting sweat and come and sucked until it jerked in his mouth. Finally he lay back, watching his love, touching that tight hole and feeling the muscle clench around the wand, listening to the lovely sounds that floated from his Sub’s mouth.

“I love you on your back,” Jack whispered as seven o’clock rolled around. “If you consent to canning tonight I’m going to fuck you like this from now on. You’d spread those lovely legs for me, offering me that slick hole where I can just push inside. Offering me your lovely cock, hard and stiff under my hand but you do not come without permission. Would you like that? Like me to take you like a bitch, with your legs in the air and on your back like a proper whore.”

“Yes...please my lord, yes! Oh yes!” Jack grinned watching the Doctor fall deeper into pleasure. It appeared he liked the dirty words but maybe it was also more than that. At times today he’d almost called him master, and even now used the term “My Lord” instead of sir. When the Doctor got his faculties back they would have to talk about that. At this time however, Jack doubted he could do a simple sum of one plus one. His eyes were glazed and he mumbled softly, his body surrendering to the adrenaline rush. Jack didn’t move him, instead used a slim cane to whack the bottom of his thighs. He delivered the fifteen strikes, thrilled when the Doctor came during number twelve and he had to add another five, making it twenty as punishment for coming without permission. The skin was red and inflamed but as Jack touched it, the Doctor only moaned all the more louder.   
He laid the rest of the night beside his lover, watching his features, his body and the waves of pleasure that passed through him. Jack didn’t know how long the Doctor’s body could keep going until it gave out completely but it wasn’t about testing limits. It was about owning his submissive completely and giving him not what he wanted but what he needed. The pleasure, the desire with that hint of pain. He could tell the Doctor liked the pain – no, more than liked it. It appeared to be incredibly erotic to him, so Jack was working more pain play into their interactions. While at the same time ensuring it felt nothing like torture. It was to heighten pleasure, to make both of them come harder. It wasn’t to hurt or punish. Jack could see when the sensations were becoming too much and he gently turned off the wand withdrawing it.

“My lord,” his Submissive whispered. “I need you...”

“Already pet?” Jack answered back with a smirk. “You need to sleep.”

“Please keep your fingers...” the Doctor trailed off blushing bright red and turned away embarrassed. 

“You want them in you.” Jack finished understanding the desire and what the Doctor must be feeling. The sudden emptiness and cold within, even though he must hurt and be so terribly sore he still wanted the contract. Jack didn’t reply, just pulled his Submissive into his arms, covered them with a blanket and reached between the Doctor’s legs. He rolled into Jack, one long leg hooking over Jack’s hip and curling into him tightly. Jack found the hole, hot with overuse but pushed a couple of digits inside listening to the Doctor sigh happily against his skin.


End file.
